


Missing you - Kamilah Sayeed x MC

by brycemaloliver



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels), Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brycemaloliver/pseuds/brycemaloliver
Summary: Kamilah finds her wife masturbating.
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 40





	Missing you - Kamilah Sayeed x MC

Aurelia didn’t think that she would ever be so dependent on someone, but Kamilah wasn’t even gone for three hours and Aurelia was missing her. A lot. Maybe it was because Kamilah hadn’t been able to pay her much attention due to the fact that Ahmanet Financial was having some internal trouble.

Even though her wife had retired from the public eye, she still had a prominant position in her company, meaning that Aurelia had to suffer alone sometimes.

She stared at the ceiling while she was lying in their bed. She led her thoughts drift to how good Kamilah looked when she left in the beginning of the evening. Aurelia thought her wife looked amazing in anything of course, but the suit made her butt look exceptional.

“Why can’t you stay at home with me tonight?” Aurelia all but whined when she saw Kamilah walk out of their walk-in closet. She quickly sat up from their bed to get a better look at the way Kamilah’s curves were accentuated.

“You know why, we’ve had this conversation every single day over the past week,” Kamilah said with a small smirk. The younger vampire got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist, letting her hands rest on her butt.

“Yes but don’t you think it’s time that give in just once?” Aurelia asked and she emphasized it by slowly kissing her way down Kamilah’s neck. Kamilah affectionately let her hand go through the young vampire’s hair as she enjoyed her touch.

“I can’t Aurelia, but I promise I’ll make it up to you when I get back,” Kamilah promised as she let her hand move beneath Aurelia’s skirt, lightly touching the thin fabric of her panties. Aurelia shuddered at the touch, desperate for more after having been deprived of sex for the last week. Kamilah let out a soft laugh at her response.

“Something to look forward to,” she smiled as she pulled her hand back and gave her a kiss on the lips. Aurelia reluctantly let go of her waist and watched her walk out the door.  
Just thinking about Kamilah’s promise made her cheeks go hot with excitement. Looking at the clock again, she noticed that only 5 minutes had passed since she last looked. She let out a groan of frustration; she needed Kamilah now.

Aurelia slowly let her hand trail down her body, touching her panties in the exact same spot that Kamilah had done a few hours ago. She was already wet from the anticipation. One more look at the clock and she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She quickly stripped down completely naked, throwing her clothes on the floor next to their bed. Aurelia closed her eyes and started imagining what Kamilah would do if she were here with her right now. She let a finger trail down from her neck to the valley of her breasts, before making slow circles around her left nipple. Imagining Kamilah right on top of her made the sensation even better, and her breath started quickening slightly.

She gently pinched her nipple, letting out a soft gasp. However, she knew Kamilah would pinch a bit harder than that, so she pinched again with a bit more force. This instantly sent heat down to her core, reminding her so much of her wife that she couldn’t help but let out a moan. Kamilah would often tease her about how responsive she was, but Aurelia knew she loved how much of an effect she had on the younger vampire.

After caressing and pinching her left nipple some more, she moved on to her right nipple, giving it the same treatment. At the same time, she rubbed her thighs together to create just the smallest amount of friction between her legs. Some more gasps and moans escaped from her lips, enjoying every sensation.

Finally, she let her hand trail down her stomach, opening her legs a bit for better access. Aurelia let two fingers run down her wet folds, letting out a soft moan. Her fingers now wet, she started running slow circles around her clit, torturing herself. She let out a groan of frustration, but she didn’t want to just end it with a quick orgasm.

After rubbing a few more slow circles she picked up the pace just a bit, which involuntarily made her leg twitch. She was now moaning regularly, not being able to help herself.

“Aahh, Kamilah--” she moaned, still imagining her wife’s fingers bringing her pleasure. Aurelia let her fingers run down her folds a few more times before pushing two fingers into her sex. She arched her back and let out a low moan, moving her fingers in and out.

She started panting out loud, curling her fingers a bit in the way Kamilah would do it. “Kamilah, fuck,” she groaned as she started moving her thumb over her clit, imagining it to be Kamilah hot, wet tongue against her. 

Suddenly she heard someone clearing their throat, which she immediately recognized to be Kamilah’s. Aurelia’s eyes shot open as she quickly sat up straight, seeing Kamilah lean against the doorpost of their bedroom, an unreadable expression on her face.

“Couldn’t wait until I got home hm?” Kamilah said with a teasing tone, drinking in the image of her naked wife who was pleasuring herself just seconds ago. An adorable blush crept up Aurelia’s face.

“I--,” she tried, but she cut herself off, not really knowing what she wanted to say. She was still breathing hard, trying to calm herself down but failing miserably because of how hot Kamilah looked.

“Well don’t let me interrupt you babe,” Kamilah smirked as she walked over to the bed, looking at the younger vampire expectantly. Aurelia’s heart started beating even faster.

“You want me to... touch myself?” she asked to make sure, letting her eyes travel down to her wife’s cleavage and licking her lips. While absolutely loving the fact that Aurelia was eyeing her with such lust, Kamilah’s gently grabbed her chin to make her look up to her eyes.

“Yes, I’ll even let you taste me after,” she teased, knowing that the young vampire had been wanting to for at least a week. A breathy moan fell from Aurelia’s lips, just at the thought of it. She let her hand once again trail from her neck all the way down to her hot, wet core. She was probably even wetter now that Kamilah was watching her intently.

“Spread your legs a little more, love,” Kamilah instructed her, and she quickly obeyed. They both knew that Aurelia loved it when Kamilah took the dominant role during sex, and Kamilah liked the control over her wife’s body. Kamilah’s gaze was fixated at the fingers that were now drawing quick circles around and over her throbbing clit. Moans mixed with whimpers flew from Aurelia’s lips as she pleasured herself. She tried to keep her eyes open to watch Kamilah, which was harder than it would seem to be.

“Go slower.”

Aurelia bit her lip at the command, not really wanting to, but obeying and slowing her circles. She let out a groan of frustration, the friction not being enough to satisfy her. Kamilah couldn’t help but smirk, knowing she still had control even when her wife was this desperate for a release.

“That’s it, nice and slow,” she encouraged her as she pressed soft kisses on the inside of Aurelia’s thighs, not being able to help herself. Obviously she wanted Aurelia as much as Aurelia wanted her, but she had always liked to tease at least a little bit. More whimpers filled the air.

“Kamilah, can I go faster please?” she practically begged, the slow circles driving her crazy. 

“Not yet, let me taste you first.”

Aurelia quickly nodded as she lifted her fingers, wet from her arousal, to her wife’s mouth, Her cheeks got even warmer as Kamilah wrapped her lips around her two fingers, licking and sucking them clean. The image was extremely erotic and Aurelia instantly felt her clit throbbing a bit harder.

Kamilah took her sweet time with the young woman’s fingers, enjoying both the taste and the visible effect it had on her. When she finally let go of her fingers, she kissed them gently.

“Now you can make yourself come,” she gave her approval, Aurelia quickly let het fingers delve into her folds, going up and down her slit before once again finding her clit. She started drawing quick, sloppy circles around her clit and arched her back at the pleasure she was giving herself.

“F-fuck, that feel so good, ahh--” she moaned as she worked to bring herself to her release. Kamilah watched her face intently, waiting for her to drive herself to the edge. When her left leg started twitching, Kamilah knew her wife was right on the edge.

“Come for me, love,” she demanded and Aurelia wouldn’t even be able to stop herself. Her vision turned red as the felt her orgasm rip through her, her entire body twitching and spasming. Loud moans filled the room as she rode out her orgasm, keeping her fingers pressed against her clit. Aurelia was still not used to how intense orgasms are as a vampire, nor does she think she ever will, but she was absolutely fine with that. 

“Good girl.” 

While still breathing hard, she opened her eyes and practically pounced Kamilah as soon as she felt she could move again. Kamilah couldn’t help but let out a laugh at her eagerness as she pulled her onto her lap, crashing her lips against the younger vampire’s. Aurelia wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck to pull her closer, kissing her as if they hadn’t seen each other for months. The kiss was a bit sloppy due to Aurelia still needing to catch her breath, which probably made it even hotter.

After a while, Aurelia started planting kisses along her wife’s neck, sometimes stopping to suck gently. She wanted to make Kamilah as good as she just felt. Her fingers started fumbling with the buttons of her wife’s blazer before quickly pulling it off her shoulders. Her hands then found the smaller buttons of her blouse, licking and kissing newly exposed skin with each one she unbuttoned.

Kamilah made a few satisfied noises, stroking Aurelia’s hair as she was worshipping her. When she finally opened the last button, her blouse was thrown on the ground. Her bra followed swiftly, allowing Aurelia to wrap her lips around her right nipple, using her tongue to draw circles. Her hand found her left nipple, making sure to also give it attention. Kamilah couldn’t help but moan at the sensation as the feeling shot straight to her core.

“Mmm I can definitely see that you missed me,” she tried to say with a steady voice, but right at that moment Aurelia used her teeth to gently bite her nipple, making her sentence come out shaky. Aurelia was already wet again from the effect she had on her wife, but all she wanted right now was to make her lover come. She quickly unbuttoning her trousers and pulled them down, finally releasing her nipple from her mouth and planting a sweet kiss right between her breasts.

“I want to taste you so bad,” Aurelia mumbled as she licked her way down to Kamilah’s bellybutton. She moved her hands down with her, stroking her core through her panties slowly and a smirk appeared on her face as she felt how wet her wife was. Kamilah let out a groan and let her head fall backwards.

“Don’t tease,” she instructed, barely feeling any friction because of the fabric of her panties and getting frustrated. Aurelia looked up at her, contemplating whether she wanted to disobey or not. Disobeying was always fun, but right now they both just wanted the same thing, so Aurelia quickly pushed down the older vampire’s panties and spread her legs. She took a sharp breath at the sight before her, her clit throbbing between her legs.

Not being able to wait any longer, she buried her face between her wife’s legs, eagerly lapping her tongue up and down het slit a few times. Both women moaned in unison, Kamilah because of the pleasure she was being given, and Aurelia because she finally got a taste of what she had been denied over the past week. Aurelia finally moved her tongue up to Kamilah’s clit, where she fervently started licking in circles.

“Aa-- ahhh, fuck,” Kamilah moaned as she moved a hand down to stroke her lover’s hair. Aurelia looked up at her while continuing her assault on her clit, nearly making Kamilah come from both the sight and the pleasure Aurelia was giving her. She soon felt two fingers wetting themselves in her slick juices, before Aurelia pushed them into her.

Loud moans filled the room. Kamilah had never been one to be this loud, at least not until she had met Aurelia. The young assistant had known exactly how to make her whole body burn from pleasure, and she couldn’t control her moans when she was with her.

“You taste so fucking good Kami,” Aurelia moan against het clit, sending shivers through Kamilah’s body. 

“Fuck, I’m almost there,” Kamilah let our with a breathy moan. Aurelia’s eyes widened and the thrusts of her fingers increased in speed. She accompanied the quickened pace by pressing her tongue against Kamilah’s clit harder, sending her right to the edge.

Kamilah screamed as she came, hard. Her hand tangled in the younger vampire’s hair as she pressed her face right against het core. Aurelia eagerly licked up her juices, wanting her orgasm to last as long as possible. As her legs stopped twitching Aurelia reluctantly gave her one last kiss right on top of her clit, before sitting up straight.

While Kamilah was still panting, she opened her arms for her wife to snuggle into. Aurelia quickly crawled over the bed and wrapped her arms around her waist, snuggling up against Kamilah.

“I love you,” Kamilah murmured into her hair as she wrapped her arms around her.

“I love you too,” Aurelia replied happily.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr! brycemaloliver.tumblr.com


End file.
